One Last Goodbye
by bearhow
Summary: Elsa says goodbye to the Dragon Knight who has stolen her heart before he heads off to battle. Rated M for lots of smut.


One final goodbye

Elsa, queen of Arendelle, moved through the halls of her castle the way she always had. Dutifully and elegantly, Shoulders back, hands clasped together, and chest out. The evening feast was just finishing in the main dining hall and she had decided to retire for the evening, her self designated guardian, the Dragon Knight Drake Daniels, followed a few steppes behind her. With the war drawing ever nearer to her kingdom, the captains of her armies, servants, and sister felt it necessary for her to have around the clock protection, something Drake was more then happy to offer for her. Even though the "Snow Queen" was more then capable of taking care of herself, she didn't mind the company. Especially his.

Once they had come to the doorway of her bed chambers, she dismissed the men that had been stationed there, both of whom shared uneasy glances.

"I apologize your majesty, but we were ordered to never leave your doorway." One of them said.

She waved him off with a smile. "You've been here all day, please go to the dining hall. There is still plenty of food, and ale. Unless of course you want to remain here, starve. and potentially deal with whatever monstrosities may come bumping in the night?" Both men visibly gulped. They had been trained in basic defense when it came to defending the kingdom from Hell born creatures, but that didn't mean they wanted to face one down. And if the warrior of the Dragon people of Kuarlong wished to, that was his prerogative. With growling stomachs, both men saluted and excused themselves.

Elsa stood with her back to her door to face Drake, but out of the corner of her eyes watched her men leave. But for added measure, made sure her voice was nice and loud as she spoke.. "Your duties have been explained to you I assume?"

Drake nodded, "I remain at your doorway should you require assistance or an attack in the night."

"Good … very … goo …" She was to busy watching her guards disappear down the halls to form a decent sentence, but finally, they had rounded a corner and were out of sight. "They're gone. Anyone else around?"

Drake strained his powerful ears and shook his head. "Nope. Nothing."

"Good."

With amazing reflexes he wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her into the air and pinning her against the wall. She in turn wrapped her arms around his neck allowing her fingers to tangle into his dark brown hair and pulled him in close for a fierce and long overdo kiss that only broke when they both needed oxygen.

"Dear god this sneaking around is getting old." He breathed.

She giggled, arms still around his neck. "You can't tell me your not a little bit excited by it? Mister Danger?"

He scoffed with a roll of his eyes. "Come on I can handle anything-"

"-except being caught alone with your girlfriend." She giggled again, something he could listen to all day long.

"I don't think queens are allowed to have boyfriends. Aren't they suitors?"

She rolled her eyes as her cold fingers messed with a few locks of his hair. "Fine. You're my 'secret suitor'." They kissed again, the combination of her ice powers and his heat based dragon powers creating a light mist around them. They separated again, Elsa sticking out her bottom lip slightly. "Why do you have to leave tomorrow?" Her tone was a borderline whine, and coming from someone who carried herself with such class, he couldn't help but find it adorable.

"I'm just overseeing a few of my brothers and sisters in the battle field. When it's all over, I'll be back."

She wasn't entirely happy with his answer, or that he was leaving, but she understood what it meant to have a duty to their people. Their lips entangled again, once they were again sure that they were along. Elsa wasn't ashamed of her relationship with him, not by a long shot, but as Queen there was a standard she had to uphold, and unfortunately a relationship with a dragon knight just didn't fit. So they opted for sneaking around. Stealing time together whenever they could, but now that he was leaving she wondered when she'd see him again. Despite his promises that he'd be "back soon".

What seemed like an eternity of holding and kissing each other, they parted again, Drake being the first to find his voice. "I should … probably leave you then. We both need rest for tomorrow."

She bit her lip, this time her fingers playing with themselves nervously. He could hear her heart hammering in her chest, see the beads of sweet on her forehead freeze into little ice droplets and her cheeks color. What was she so nervous about. "We could … or you could … You … could . . stay … here … with … me."

They stumbled into her bed chambers with lips interwoven, but before they continued she went to her doors, locking them. Then as an added measure coated them with a wall of ice. He approached from behind her, hands gingerly holding her hips as his lips brushed against the exposed flesh of her neck, shoulders and collarbone. With her ice blue eyes rolled into the back of her head she threw her head back, welcoming the incredible warmth his touch offered, not a painful heat, but a gentle and soothing flame that slid along her milky skin. His hands moved along her body, helping to remove her dress piece by piece until she stood in nothing but her sky blue colored underthings. Once exposed, she turned to face him and returned the favor, relieving his body of its clothes, belts and weapons.

With his body free of fabric she dragged her nails against his roughened and scared skin, creating streaks of ice along his body as their lips continued their assault on one another. Had she been with anyone else this may have been an issue, but the heat from both his powers and his passion melted the ice instantly, giving his muscled body a welcomed, moist appearance. His hands continued to explore her thin yet well toned frame, allowing gentle bursts of heat to slap against her skin producing moans and whimpers of pleasure. If he was going to burn her, he would do so slightly, marking her as to show that she belonged to him, but he was gentle. Ever so gentle.

They took their fiery and icy passion to her bed where he began to kiss and nip at certain areas of her flesh, causing her breathing and moans to get quicker and louder, exciting him as if this was an exhilarating hunt. His teeth hinted and becoming pointed adding to the animalistic desire clawing inside of him, pushing to make this woman his. Dragons were loyal, gentle, and devoted beasts, not monsters, so everything he did, from marking, biting, and even burning was out of love. And he loved her. With everything he had he loved her. The nails of her hands dug into his back, clawing, and creating sheets of ice along its contours the combination of their powers creating a light fog in her bed chambers and giving their bodies a wet shimmering appearance. But neither of them felt cold or hot. Not now. Not when a full on blizzard ripped through her bedroom when they had climaxed whispering each other's name over and over again until it was a scream and not when a gentle flurry of snow began to fall afterwards among the two lovers laying peacefully beside each other.

Tired. Sore. And ready for more.

Morning came all to quickly the next day brining with it a bright yellow sun that washed over the Queen and her knight. He was up first, he had been for a while now, and was just watching her sleep. Her hair had come undone during their love making which was odd for him since he had never seen it down before. Her covered chest rose and fell with each breath, showing off a few bits of his handy work from the night before. He hoped she would wear something that could cover it all. Maybe that blue and black top dress thing.

As if feeling his eyes on her she maneuvered herself so that her head was facing him a small smile on her lips as her blue eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning." She whispered groggily.

He smiled, "The best I've ever had."

She giggled, but noticed he was laughing at her now. "What?"

"Did you know you drool in your sleep?"

"Ugh! I do not!" She snapped. A moment went by and he still hadn't looked away, forcing her to slurp up the small amount of drool. "Shut up."

They cuddled next to each other, his arm around her torso pulling her as closely as he could. "Last night was … incredible." Really he couldn't think of any words to describe it, so he said the first thing that came to mind.

She smiled. "That's one word for it." With the heat of his body she could feel herself falling asleep in his arms.

Until … .

Knock knock knock

"Hey Elsa, it's Anna! Are you awake yet!?"

As calmly as she could she got up from her bed, her sheets still wrapped around her and covering her chest. "What is it Anna?" She hoped her voice didn't sound as shaky as she felt.

"I was wanting to see Drake before he left but he's not in his room. Have you seen him?"

She glanced at Drake who was already attempting to find his clothes to slip out the window. "Um no I haven't. But I'm sure he's around her somewhere." She scurried back to him, with only his pants still on, and kissed him before he left out the window.

What they hadn't noticed was that the ice wall on her door had melted in the night, including the locking mechanism allowing Anna to step right in. "Well okay get dressed and let's go-"

There they were. Her sister, queen of Arendelle, in nothing but bed sheets while the Dragon Knight Of Kuarlong held onto his clothes in his hand in nothing but pants. Anna's eyes were the size of dinner plates, while everyone's brain seemed to shut down at this very moment. Luckily Anna's was the first to start working again.

"Well. I see you've already said goodbye to him."


End file.
